Technological loving
by laurdecaiOFG
Summary: Sakura returns to Konoha after two and a half years of living in America with her Uncle. When she returns she looks different, but she still needs a companion in life. Will more technological advances in Konoha improve her dating life? Read please, Flames, first Fanfiction. REVIEW. KakaSaku, don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my name is Laurdecai the O.F.G. this my first fanfiction. Its KakuSaku pairing, but it might be Sakura centric during most of the chapters, its slightly AU and contains OC's, but not Mary Janes(yuck). No lemons, I'm to awkward to write that, but its rated T anyway for cuss words and naughty times in the future. Read & Review. Please. Oh yeah, I kind of gotten out of touch with Naruto for a while and I don't know appropiate Japanese honorifics. If anyone likes this and wants to draw my OC's I would love to see.**

As Sakura approached Konoha gates she sighed. She was finally back from two and a half years of living in the all too foreign United States of America. She agreed to go to America with her Uncle who lived there for 30 years prior to his short visit to Konoha 3 years ago. Her Uncle grew up in Konoha, but left when he turned 25 in pursuit to see the world beyond shinobis and villages, he became a sailor and sailed off all over the world. When he turned 33, he became a trade salesman with the intent to bring better revenue back to his home village. More outside revenue, would mean less dangerous missions the shinobis would have to take, which would mean less death. It might have taken him until 45 to achieve his goal, but he had finally did it. He put his plan into action a plan which involved Sakura.

_Three years ago_

It all started 3 years ago, Tsunade was fretting over income to the village, after the great fourth shinobi war. It was hard to get missions and a lot of her leaf nin were traumatized and still in grief from loss of loved ones. Tsunade was starting to regret those years of gambling prior to that. Tsunade decided it was time for a drink, Shizune decided it was time to interrupt that drink by walking in excitedly with a scroll.

"Tsunade! Look I have a scroll from Yukino Haruno!", she grinned. Tsunade eyes widened,_'Yukino Haruno_?'she thought,"From the Foreign lands? Let me see the scroll!" Tsunade demanded, she had to see what this was all about. Shizune handed the scroll over quickly and Tsunade began to read. When she finished reading she looked up with a distant, yet happy look on her face. '_This could solve our money problems and perhaps bring our village to running more efficiently_.' She gleefully thought while taking a swig of sake.

"SHIZUNE!", Tsunade shouted. "Yes Mam!?" Shizune snapped to attention. "Go and send a scroll back, tell Yukino Haruno we would love for him to visit right away! Go on, I don't want you to waste another minute!" Shizune scampered off to do as she was told.

Elsewhere in the village

Sakura sat gazing up at the clear blue sky, it was a warm spring day and she had a day off from the hospital. She wasn't needed that much since the decline in missions and leaf nin were barely getting injured nowadays. Sakura couldn't help, but long for a change of pace, something new in her life. She was tired of being lonely and feeling depressed. Everyone had someone, whether just friends or dating. Of course she had her best friend Ino, but she was looking for a different kind of companion. She sighed out loud. '_Maybe things will change when Uncle Yu comes to visit._' She thought. She had received a scroll from him the day before and he told her all about his plans to come and visit and to turn the village around with her help of course. She written him back and was happy to be a part of his project. Anything to bring some change in her tedious schedule was welcome.

Uncle's plan to increase revenue in Konoha sounded wonderful. It involved foreign technology, and Sakura would love to get her hands on another piece of technology, the nerd in her craved it, it craved what it was deprived of for 16 years of being a complete nerd. Konoha was slightly old fashioned, ran mostly on shinobi inspired tech, the village really needed a different way to keep things organized. Uncle explained in his scroll that three major technological advances he planned to bring along with others were TV's, Cell phones, and Computers, along with regular phones and these things called video games and movies. He said with permission from the Hokage he would arrive within a week. She was to keep it a secret until his arrival though. She looked up to the sky and felt excitement course through her body, she decided to keep herself busy for the next few days.

A week passed and Sakura prepared for her Uncle's arrival, she was so happy to finally see him in person. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and their friends waited by the gates to surprise Yukino, in the past week word got around of his return. They waited about fifteen minutes and then they saw it a caravan approaching. As it got closer everyone got more curious. Then the lead carriage pulled to a stop and out stepped a tall, husky, Purple haired, blue eyed, man in his 40's dressed in a 'suit', it was pin striped and gray. He grinned broadly surveying around and his eyes rested on his family, "BIG BROTHER!" He yelled happily, he ran towards his older brother and hugged him, "Good to see ya!"Yukino said while smiling broadly, he kissed his sister in law on the cheek and said his pleasantries to her, then he spied Sakura standing beside her father. "My, my, what a vision," he sighed happily "Kizashi, this lovely young lady is your daughter? She looks too gorgeous to come from you, but then again, she does have a beautiful mother." Kizashi laughed heartily and patted his brothers back "Always with the back handed compliments, eh?" Yukino then surveyed the ninjas standing behind his family. All either had curious looks or warm grins. "Hello everyone!", he turned to Tsunade," And hello to you, You are quite lovely Tsunade, congrats on being of all thank you for training my dear niece to become strong." Tsunade thanked him and with a gleam in her eyes, "Yukino, please, get settled and then we can talk business over dinner." Yukino bowed to kiss her hand, "That sounds lovely Tsunade."

As Yukino, Tsunade, Shizune and her parents traveled back towards the village, Sakura spotted a young man getting out of the carriage, he was tall, lean, had dark purple-black hair and bright blue eyes, he was also handsome as well. The young man was her cousin Kisane, she approached him and greeted him, "Kisane its finally nice to see you!", Kisane grinned politely and returned the same greeting. Sakura's female friends were in shock. "Damn who knew forehead was related to someone as sexy as that guy." Ino said, Ten Ten nodded in agreement. "H-he is sorta handsome," Hinata agreed, but in her mind no one was as handsome as her Naruto, her boyfriend of 4 months. The boys however were wondering something else. "I wonder if he can fight or if he likes Ramen as much as I do!" Naruto all, but shouted. "Naruto, _nobody _likes ramen as much as you do." Shikamaru, quipped. "He doesn't look like he fights, doesn't even look like he knows what a shinobi is." Kiba said, unimpressed. "Never judge a book by its cover, you should know by now that looks are deceiving." Neji reprimanded.

While everyone was down on the ground gossiping, Kakashi was up in a tree, watching the whole thing. He had to admit that he was curious about the rumors that spread this week, rumors about the Haruno bringing foreign merchandise and technology. As he watched the workers from the Caravan move packages he concluded there must be some truth to the rumors. He hopped down from the tree and went to go find a quieter area to read his favorite book. Before walking away he noticed that Sakura and her Cousin were most definitely related, they had the same eyes, just different colors.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter, thank you to my only reviewer so far. The story is going kind of slow, but It will get better, I have to get into it. After all its my first fic. I will try to update at least once a week, reviews encourage me too update the night I read it. Please don't hesitate to critique. Smooches and hm hm hm hm to Regular show fans! -Laurdecai**

"So what's your name? Are you a shinobi too?" Naruto asked Sakura's cousin. "My name is Kisane, no I'm not a shinobi. I can't fight." Everyone stopped walking towards the village. "If you're not a shinobi, then what do you do? And how old are you?" Ino asked curiously. "Oh I'm into music, I'm 23, my dad had me before Sakura's parents decided to get married." Everyone continued walking "What kind of music?" Sai asked, "Wouldn't it be more manly to be a ninja instead?" "Sai!" Naruto grumbled, ounching him in the arm, "Respect the man's choices." Sometimes Sai's bluntness even made Naruto look better mannered.

Ignoring Sai's remark and satisfied with letting Naruto punch Sai for her, she happily exclaimed, "Oh big cousin, you always said that when you finally visited you would teach me how to play an instrument!" Kisane grinned, "Of course baby cousin, haow about the bass guitar or the drums? Or maybe the Violin? Maybe some voice lessons?" Sakura's face lit up, "How about all of it?" She beamed. "Ha ha ha, if you can handle it!" The young adults continued to walk through the village, "How about tonight we all get together at the shinobi bar and officially welcome Kisane?!" Ino exclaimed. "Sounds good to me." grinned Kiba, everyone else nodded. Kisane blushed, they don't have to do all that for me, but he wouldn't refuse kindness. "Kisane, I'm sure you're tired from your trip, how about back to my house for a nap before tonight?" Sakura suggested. "I might not go to sleep right away, I slept most of the way here, but then again I love to sleep so I might doze off in a few hours. Ha ha!" Kisane laughed.

Everyone said good bye and Sakura and Kisane traveled towards her house. "So baby cousin, nobodies been a bad to you have they? Kisane inquired, despite meeting her face to face for the first time, they still wrote each other once a month, he couldn't help, but feel protective. "No," Sakura sighed, "nothing outside of being a Kunoichi."Kisane glanced at her facial expression,"No boyfriend either huh?" Sakura suddenly had a "why me?" expression on her face. "Nope." She said sadly. "Hm." He grunted in response, nodding his head knowingly, "You like a guy, but he doesn't like you back? What's his face? Sasuke?" "Naaah, I got over him, it's just this weird feeling in my stomach, ya know? Like you know the person that you'll fall in love with is near, but you don't know who it is? And every guy I know that is close to me either seems like not a match or emotionally unavailable. Kakashi-sensei said guys are like that, especially ninjas." Sakura said thoughfully '_Kakash-sensei will never get married if he thinks like that though, but if he were more open to relationships all of his one night stands would come flocking back." _The very thought of that made Sakura cringe and become slightly jealous at the same time. Kisane, not knowing what she was thinking, grinned playfully at her. "Ohhhhh, so you have a crush on your sensei, hmmm?" He waggled his eybrows, mistaking her tinged cheeks for a blush confirming what he guessed. "Ooooh, that's naughtyyyy, ha ha, I didn't know my sweet little cousin was like that!" Sakura almost ounched him in the arm, but she remembered her strength and swatted at him instead, "Cut it out! I do not!" she pouted, '_Kaka-sensei is kinda handsome.'_ She thought.

Gathering at the fields young group of friends gathered, planning a night of getting wasted on sake. Ino was hoping to catch a new boyfriend, since Sai seemed to have no intentions on asker her out. Kiba wanted to make a good impression on the Haruno pair, although he didn't havea crush on her, he did find Sakura attractive, well he found most of the girls attractive, he just liked Sakura's eyes and Akamaru always loved it when Sakura was around. She was popular among all of the nin dogs because she was gentle with them and coddled them while giving them treats that she makes herself. Neji and Naruto were hoping Sakura's cousin would at least know some type of fighting so they could spar with someone new. Shikamaru didn't care, he was just hoping he would turn out to be a drag. Lee was going on and on about how they should teach him something about the shinobi way so his "youth would not be wasted and be beautiful forever." They all groaned at that. Most of all they were curious about the rumored packages her uncle bought from the Americas. "Maybe it's a new fighting style." Naruto wondered out loud. "If it was a new fighting style, why would they need all those boxes, dickless?" Naruto started to bicker with Sai, Hinata tried to calm her hyper boyfriend. "I heard it was some sort of stuff that is supposed to improve the village. Something called "Desktops." Shikamaru added, lazily. The teens all tried to figure out what a desktop exactly was, all shrugged it off, they would find out soon enough.

That night Tsunade and the older Jounin all went out to a restaurant and Tsunade was determined not to drink that much, she wanted to keep this deal and not scare off potential money. Tsunade was already planning a release date, preferably soon since Yukino bought tons of merchandise with him already. Arriving a Junto's restaurant, all sat down to eat, catch up and get down to business. Yukino told stories about his days on the sea and how he got his business started in America, how he met his life, his trials with raising a son, and how at times he thought he would never reach his life goal of helping his homeland of Konoha. The night was filled with mirth and Tsunade was sticking to her plan of only two drinks, no matter how tempting the notion of getting drunk sounded. Tsunade and Yukino made eye contact and they both knew it was time to discuss business. "My business plan is to introduce more modern technology into Konoha and also buy traditional arts and crafts to trade and sell back in the Americas. I won't burden the village with too much, these technologies can prove to be very distracting and can be fatal if not careful of sorroundings." Yukino advised. Tsunade nodded slowly, she would just have to instill the fear of her foot up their ass if they screwed anything up playing around with these technologies.

Kakashi was in the bar with Genma and Guy, they were going to pick up some chicks and get a little drunk. Kakashi didn't get drunk often and he didn't have one night stands often either. Probably once every two weeks and sometimes he really didn't get drunk, just a little tipsy. He was a man, and a pervert, he had needs. He decided at an early age that he didn't want to get married or get a girlfriend, and definitely not bring a child into this world. It was hard growing up with his parents, he wouldn't wish that loneliness on anyone, not even his worst enemy. Kakashi did wonder from time to time between drunken sex sessions and long staring sessions at himself in the mirror what his life would be like with a woman by his side through thick and thin, of course she'd have to be beautiful, strong, caring, smart a good cook, a good with kids(if he even decided to knock her up) and preferably not a shinobi. But screw all that for now, he was here for two reasons, to drown himself in whiskey and bag a bar babe.

The young adults entered the bar, all walking in like they owned the place. The girls were dressed up (Ino with her sexiest, yet not to overbearing top on) and Kisane kept it casual and tried not to dress too flashy. He appreaciated the simpler dressing styles out here, where he lived it was all about keeping up with appearances, when he was in school he had to dress everyday like he was going to be featured in a fashion shoot. Here he dressed in simple solid color black T and some fitted gray jeans with loafers(don't judge him, he likes loafers). Sakura was dressed simple too, no makeup at all. '_Hm, no wonder she doesn't have a Boyfriend, the girl dresses like a frump, huh? Natural beauty won't cut it all the time' _Kisane shook his head, after the introduced their proposal to her, she would be waaay different afterwards. That night everyone in the bar partied their hearts out, Ino got to dance with Kisane, Hinata and Naruto went into a corner behind a table somewhere to make out. The other boys engaged with a drinking game, Soon Genma was picking up two ladies, which Kakashi had slept with one of them two years ago. Kakashi found his own girl, but in between his flirting he noticed Sakura sitting in a corner, pretending to have fun, with the boys, '_poor girl is so lonely, she's too pretty to be alone, ugh I am drunk, she's 16 Kakashi. Don't even think about that.' _He was snapped out of his thoughts as the girl he was currently chatting up gave him a 'hot and ready' look and he nodded his head towards the door leading his newest piece of ass towards the exit. Before the door closed he took one last glance back at Sakura.

**Next Chapter it will finally get to the unveiling of the technology and Yukino's plan for Sakura. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh man….." Kisane groaned, "There's a reason I promised myself to never get drunk with teenagers again…" He crawled out of bed stretching with a hangover pounding in his cranium. He glanced at his watch and it was 2:00 in the afternoon. He sighed and made his way to the bathroom to shower and clean up his appearance.

Sakura had woken up 3 hours prior, she didn't drink as much as the others, but still relished the opportunity to sleep in on the first day of her week off. She was currently lounging on the couch waiting for her cousin to make his way downstairs so she could deliver her hangover healing method of coffee and a chakra cleansing.

Kisane made it to downstairs and quickly jumped on the idea of a hangover cure. After Sakura worked her magic he felt great, fresh as flowers. They prepared to leave the house and made their way to a warehouse where the Technology items that were soon to be reveled were stored, Kisane promised Sakura a first look at everything.

When they arrived at the warehouse it was really nothing to gawk at upon first glance, but Kisane led her to the right boxes, he took a crowbar and opened a crate, reaching inside he pulled out a small device made of plastic.

"This is a Cellphone," he explained, "Its for making phone calls on the go!" He proceeded to tell Sakura all about it while demonstrating its features. Sakura drank in the information and quickly caught onto how it worked.

"What else is here?" She asked, ready to explore more. Kisane chuckled and showed her the next item, a Computer. Sakura loved this thing already, as Kisane explained its use, something inside told her that it would make future paper work a lot easier. Kisane proceeded to pull out items one-by-one and let Sakura explore them.

After looking at all the items they put them back and headed out to give Kisane a tour of the village hot spots. Along the way Sakura spotted her friends. "Hey guys! What's up?" They all greeted her and Kisane back. So what is the mystery with all the stuff you bought along?" Ino asked sidling up to Kisane.

"Well…I'm not supposed to ruin the surprise." He said while scratching his head nervously. They all gazed smirking, they could get him to talk. Unfortunate for them Sakura knew what that look was and shot back a look that read 'don't-start-playing-mind-games-with-my-cousin-unless-you-want-me-to-punch-a-hole-through-your-stomachs', everyone inaudibly gulped and decided that waiting maybe wasn't so bad.

"But, I can tell you about the plan is." They all snapped their heads up to look at Kisane. He grinned and proceeded to tell them his father's business plans.

"In the end more money will come to Konoha with the idea that the Hokage would not need to accept more dangerous missions, so lesser ninjas would die." Shikamaru mulled this plan over, he thought it sounded a bit too hopeful, but if it did work out, the village could prosper. They all nodded trying to understand.

"Hey, let's all go get something to eat." Choji chirped, the teens agreed and they all walked off to a BBQ place two streets away."

That evening they all had a good time and decided to go back out to the bar at 11:00. When Sakura and Kisan got home Yukino had told them that the revealing would be in two days and that he had something special in mind for Sakura after the revealing.

After changing clothes and going back out to the bar, Sakura came home that night wondering what her uncle had in store for her, snuggling under her covers she drifted off to sleep.

The next two days flew past, she was in charge of putting the big reveal street party together, she enlisted the help of Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten to distribute flyers all over. Meanwhile the boys showed off their fighting skills to Kisane. Kisane was intrigued by the fighting, they were stronger than he imagined. They even offered to teach him some self-defense moves, they felt bad that he didn't know how to fight ninja style. The night of the street party was a blast, civilians and shinobi alike all prepared themselves by merrily drinking and eating.

"Alright, everyone quiet, Yukino is going to reveal his plan along with the items" His assistants revealed the merchandise and everyone stared in confusion and awe. "What the hell are those?" Naruto asked out loud. "These are the future!" Yukino exclaimed.

He proceeded to ramble off information about each item and explain his plans, when he was finished the crowd cheered and they were free to look at the displays and see the tutorials given by the assistants. The Items would be in shopping area in town in two days, tweens and teens were already begging their parents for the cute cellphones.

Yukino and Kisane took Sakura off to the side, "As for you Sakura, I want you to be an, ambassador of sorts."

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"I want you to come live with me in America for a while and really learn how to use the technology. Your father always bragged that you were smart, and that you could catch on to things quicker than other children. I'm certain that if you come to America with me that you will come back a complete aficionado to the trade and will set a standard in Konoha."

Sakura stared wide eyed. She was hesitant, who could pass up an opportunity like that? But how could she leave her friends? Her job? Konoha? She needed to think about this.

"Sakura it's alright if you need time to think about it, but I promise if you come with us, you won't regret it." Kisane said.

Sakura nodded and they headed back to the party.

Kakashi decided bagging two chicks within a week wasn't bad, this street party bought out the women looking for a Boyfriend. Of course He wasn't up to fulfilling that role, but he was prepared to fill something else. 'Man, I'm a perverted bastard.' He thought smirking, he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. It would plague him for a at least a week if he let Genma get all the willing honeys tonight. He talked up a brown haired girl who was nothing special, but pretty enough for his lowest standards. She was easy too, he knew he wouldn't have to get her drunk to bag her, but he preferred that he be drunk to make her a little prettier, maybe if she had a different hair color than the dull shade it was now, he's seen prettier brown, he liked pink hair, like Sakura's.

Kakashi furrowed his brows, he started imagining his one night stands with pink hair or green eyes a few months ago. Over time he found it extremely sexy. Whenever he was having a sex session with a girl, the one thing that had him coming towards release quicker was imagining the current bed buddy with Pink hair. He convinced himself that as long as he wasn't imagining Sakura herself, that it wasn't as weird as just having a fetish for pink hair. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and thought about either getting a different girl or getting drunker to stick with this one. The Party would come to a close soon and Genma already had the hottest girl there, so he decided to punish his liver more and stick with this plain Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura laid in the grass stewing on her Uncle's offer. This was a huge opportunity for her, she needed the change, she needed something different. Once the words escaped her Uncle's mouth her mind went into shock and then the voice in her head revealed to her that change like that is what she was longing for. She sighed, she needed to do this for herself, 2 years isn't that long, there could be a lot of things for her to experience. New medical techniques, new languages, new history, new trends, new men.

New Men. Sakura almost smiled at that, she needed someone new to give her the affection that her body also desired. Life expectancy for shinobi was not long, yes most could live until old age, but the farther up the ranks you got you either would live longer from mastery or die in battle from dangerous missions. She sat up and decided it she was going to make her mind this instant. She could either stay in Konoha and be miserable with no change and still be with friends or she could travel to America with her Uncle for two years and try to bring joy to herself for the first time in a long time.

The decision was unanimous, to America she would go. Sakura stood up and ran back to her house, as she ran she she bumped into Kakashi.

"Oh, I'm sorry sensei!" Sakura said while grinning.

"You look awfully happy to bump into me Sakura, did you mean to knock me down or did you rush to me to confess your long harbored crush?" Kakashi said teasingly and waggling his eyebrows.

Sakura blushed, but was undeterred. Nothing was going ot ruin her attitude right now, not even Kakashi's attempt to rile her up. "You're not going to make me all mad right now sensei, I am too happy!"

"About what? Do tell me, my dear Cherry Blossom." He said leaning against a tree. He couldn't help, but grinning under his mask, he could help, but get a little happy inside when his beautiful little blossom was in a good mood.

"Erm….It's a surprise!" Sakura decided. Why go around telling everyone? A few of them would probably convince her to stay in Konoha and if Naruto found out, she could only imagine how he would respond.

"A surpise, eh?" Kakashi repeated, quirking an eyebrow. "Is it that important? Would this surprise have something to do with the new fangled contraptions your Uncle bought?"

"Yes, very. I will tell all soon!" She said skipping away.

"Kakashi simply stared after her, long after she faded from view, something stirred in his gut. A unfamiliar feeling.

When she made it back to her house she found her family just about to go out for lunch.

"Uncle Yukino, I've decided to go to America with you!" Her family looked shocked then happy, only her cousin expected her to say yes.

"Well I'm happy for you, we were all just about to go out, let's celebrate, would you like to invite some friends along?" Her mother asked.

"No, I don't want to tell them yet, not until maybe a few days before leaving. They might over react and I don't feel like them crying all over me and begging me to stay."

Her Uncle and Father nodded their heads in agreement. They left the house and decided to go get fried soba noodles and sushi. Afterwards Sakura went with her Cousin and Uncle as they conversed with shop owners. Five store owners decided to sell his electronic devices and six clothing shops agreed to sell accessories to the electronics and forthcoming Western wear. He signed contracts with all and told them that his assistants would be by later to help prep their shops for display and retail of the items so they can start selling them in the next two days.

Her Uncle proceeded to help her decide what to pack and made arrangements for her travel. They would not leave for almost two and a half weeks. Her and her cousin sat down to decided exactly what she would need to take. If it was up to her cousin he would make her leave some of her oddly styled clothes at home and buy her all new ones. Of course once she came to America he would take her on a shopping spree, him of course choosing the best styles. He would be her popularity coach, popularity isn't everything, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or even more of an outcast than she would be. He wanted his baby cousin to have the best time in America. He would see to it.

Sakura had to find a way to tell Tsunade about her decision to leave. Since the war had been over for a good while and missions went down, she could finally take a much deserved break from the Hospital. She also wanted to throw a party and announce her leaving there, so it would be a farewell party.

Sakura couldn't help, but feel wistful, moving to America for two years was almost like starting over and she needed a fresh start for a chance at happiness and love.


End file.
